A Kurosaki Christmas
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Christmas isn't such a joyous holiday when Renji and Rukia show up to help decorate. Slight RXI rated T for Teen. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Orihime wouldn't exist. **

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! And here's my first holiday story for the year! I just started watching BLEACH again. I started the Bount arc the other day, so I don't know that much about the series just yet. But I did the best I could with this. Let the deadly tale begin!**

Kurosaki Ichigo was awoken one morning in December when he heard a crash coming from the direction of his door. Opening his eyes, the orange-haired teen found Kon, a mod-soul that had been confined in a stuffed lion toy, trying to drag a box of Christmas decorations into the room.

"Kon, what are you doing?" Ichigo leaned on his elbow so he could properly see the toy.

"Your sisters are setting up Christmas decorations." Kon replied happily.

"Absolutely not." Ichigo walked over to the stuffed animal, picked it up, and threw it inside the closet.

"Come on, Ichigo!" Kon whined, "Karin and Yuzu are getting into the holiday spirit!"

"Kon, you don't even know what Christmas is." Ichigo pointed out.

"So now's a good time to learn!" Kon somehow managed to get himself out of the closet and jump onto the bed. "And it looks fun!"

"No!" Ichigo threw Kon off the bed.

"Ichigo, how can you be so loud in the morning?" Karin demanded as she entered the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"Take all this Christmas stuff down, Karin." Ichigo ordered.

"Tell it to Yuzu." Karin said, "She's the one who's doing this."

"Well, tell her to knock it off, okay?" Ichigo asked.

"She won't listen…" Karin said, walking out of the room.

"You're no fun, Ichigo." Kon pouted, having climbed back on the bed again.

"I don't like Christmas." Ichigo scowled. "Ever since Mom died, Dad's gone overboard."

"Ichigo!" Isshin shouted from downstairs. "Rukia's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Ichigo called back. He turned to the mod-soul and said, "When I get back, this stuff had better be gone. Got it?"

"Fine…" Kon pouted.

After dressing quickly, Ichigo raced down the stairs to find Kuchiki Rukia waiting for him in the living room, conversing with Yuzu about something or other.

"Yuzu, take this Christmas stuff down." Ichigo ordered.

"But it's fun, Strawberry!" Yuzu exclaimed. "And Rukia's already promised to help!"

"Did you?" Ichigo glared at his former girlfriend.

"It sounded like fun." Rukia shrugged.

"Come on, Ichigo!" Isshin called from a few feet away, where he was setting up a manger scene on the piano.

"Why is everyone so set on this?" Ichigo wondered.

"Because it's Christmas." Yuzu shrugged.

"Fine…" Ichigo sighed. "If everyone wants it so badly, I guess I won't be able to say no."

"Yea!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"But not in my room." Ichigo said firmly.

"Fine." Yuzu scowled.

"Rukia, you can get the boxes from Ichigo's room." Isshin said.

"Sounds good to me." Rukia said.

"Go help her, Ichigo." Isshin said. "Just because you're seeing whatshisface doesn't mean you can't help your ex."

"I didn't say I wasn't!" Ichigo exclaimed, following Rukia up the stairs.

When they reached Ichigo's room, it became apparent that Kon hadn't obeyed Ichigo's command. The mod-soul had covered the room with red and green, decorated the headboard of the bed with holly and somehow put a giant reindeer cutout on the ceiling.

"Kon!" Ichigo yelled at the mod-soul, who was on the dresser setting up an angel choir.

"What?" Kon tried to pretend to be innocent.

"Don't pull that, idiot." Ichigo grabbed the stuffed toy. "I told you not to do anything."

"But you were gone for so long, I got bored!" Kon protested.

"I was gone for five minutes!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Come on, Ichigo." Rukia said calmly. "Let's just take this stuff down."

At that time, a crash could be heard from downstairs, to which Ichigo sighed and said, "Why does he always have to break something when he shows up?"

"That's just how he is." Rukia said with a shrug.

"He could walk through the door like normal people!" Ichigo protested as he stormed out of his room.

When they arrived downstairs, they saw a tall teenager with flaming crimson hair tied up in a high ponytail talking to Isshin. The eyes were very angular and the obsidian tattoos that covered the forehead and arms somehow looked more disturbing than usual.

"Renji, can you come over without breaking something?" Ichigo demanded when he reached his father and boyfriend.

"No can do." Renji grinned.

"Well, you're going to have to fix it, you know." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I know." Renji shrugged.

"The clinic's going to be a bit more crowded than usual." Isshin said as he started to string up some holly branches. "At least it's not full of patients."

"Yeah, good for that." Ichigo grabbed Renji and Rukia and dragged them both back upstairs.

It appeared that Kon had taken advantage of Ichigo's disappearance and decorated the rest of the room. A fat Santa Claus gnome was now on top of the desk joined by a reindeer pulling a sleigh. Bells were strung up around the wall and the room now looked nothing short of Santa's workshop at the North Pole.

"Kon, I swear to God you'd better take this stuff down." Ichigo glared at the mod-soul, who was stringing up Christmas lights to match the bells.

"I think it looks cute." Rukia smiled.

"You're kidding, right?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"But it's-" Kon jumped down from the dresser.

"I don't care. I told you to take it down, and I find that you've put more stuff up?" Ichigo questioned.

"Come on, let's get it down." Rukia said as she started to disassemble the nativity scene at the foot of the bed. "I'm sure Yuzu would love to use it."

"This is so pointless." Ichigo ripped a string of holly leaves off the wall and threw them on the bed.

"At least your family isn't super religious like some." Renji pointed out.

"Dad and Yuzu are Christmas fanatics, so they might as well be." Ichigo said.

"They're not that bad, Strawberry." Renji said.

"You haven't known them that long." Rukia said, handing a tiny reindeer figurine to Kon, who was inside the box of decorations.

"They're that bad?" Renji questioned.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg." Ichigo said. "And it looks like Kon is getting to be that way, too."

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Kon protested.

"Oh?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a little…" Kon said sheepishly.

"Kon, no sane person would do all this." Ichigo said, throwing a strand of Christmas lights on the stuffed toy.

"No sane person would do a lot of things." Rukia pointed out.

"Ichigo, I need the angel choir!" Isshin called from outside the door.

Kon recognized that this was his cue to hide inside the closet until the danger was clear. When Ichigo opened the door and Isshin stepped inside, the older Kurosaki stared at the room in amazement.

"Yuzu really went overboard, didn't she?" Isshin said.

"Of course." Ichigo said, handing his father the angel choir.

"So why _are_ you two here?" Isshin wondered, referring to Rukia and Renji.

"Yuzu invited me and Renji found out." Rukia replied.

"You know how he is." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad, huh?" Renji protested.

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Isshin said as he left.

"I swear…" Ichigo was obviously more than a little annoyed.

"You can come out now, Kon." Renji said.

"All right!" Kon exclaimed as he clambered out of the closet.

"Back in the box with you." Ichigo grabbed the stuffed toy and threw him inside the box again.

"Calm down, Strawberry." Rukia said.

"Huh, that seems like a hard thing to do when I keep finding reindeer in my room." Ichigo scowled.

"I thought they looked cool." Kon said.

"They're freaking reindeer, for crying out loud!" Ichigo yelled.

"Calm down, Ichigo." Renji said. "You don't need to go breaking stuff, too."

"No, that wouldn't be a good thing." Ichigo took a deep breath and continued tearing down Santa cutouts from the walls.

When the tearing down of Ichigo's room was finished, the group set to work decorating the rest of the clinic. Karin had already finished the actual clinic part, so all that was left was to finish the living room and join in the traditional post-decorating dinner.

"You guys have a huge dinner after all this?" Renji asked ten minutes later as he helped Ichigo set the table.

"This is the only part I don't mind." Ichigo said, setting glasses around the plates. "Yuzu's a pretty good cook."

"It smells good, anyway." Renji grinned. "What is it?"

"Ham with cloves." Rukia entered carrying a basket of rolls.

"Is this what you guys eat for Christmas?" Renji asked.

"Yep." Ichigo nodded. "Two big meals in December. Wait, three."

"Three?" Renji frowned.

"What, you do one for Christmas Eve?" Rukia questioned.

"Four." When the other two looked confused, Ichigo said, "New Years."

"Ah." Renji tried to pretend that he had known this all along.

"Ichigo, can you get Karin?" Isshin asked. "She's at the neighbour's helping them hang up Christmas lights."

"Yeah, got it." Ichigo walked out of the room and out the front door.

Isshin walked in, carrying a bowl of green beans and said, "So what have you two been up to?"

"Not much." Rukia shrugged.

"Keeping up with school?" Isshin somehow always brought a conversation to school, even if the person he was talking to was an adult.

"Yeah." Renji nodded.

"You aren't messing around with my son, are you?" Isshin suddenly glared at Renji.

"No, of course not!" Renji was clearly disturbed by Isshin's actions.

"Dad, don't harass my boyfriend." Ichigo had returned with Karin, who looked very happy to be home.

"I wasn't harassing him." Isshin retreated once more to the kitchen.

"What was he doing, Rukia?" Ichigo laced his fingers through Renji's.

"Not harassing him, actually." Rukia replied. "He just wanted to know if he was screwing around with you."

"I didn't tell him anything." Renji said, as if this mattered.

"We should have brought Orihime." Rukia said.

"No, she would have dragged Tatsuki and Chizuru." Ichigo shook his head.

"We can deal with Chizuru." Renji said. "It's just Tatsuki we need to watch."

"I think you got them mixed up again." Ichigo said.

"Chizuru is the one who's hitting on every girl she sees." Rukia explained.

"Oh, she is?" Renji frowned. "I thought that was Tatsuki?"

"Nope." Ichigo shook his head.

"Ah, well we need to watch out for Chizuru, then." Renji said.

Dinner was finally served a few minutes later. Somehow, Isshin had forgotten to set the butter on the table and spent a quarter of an hour trying to find it. When he finally realized to look inside the fridge, he tried to pretend that he'd looked there before, which didn't fool anyone.

"We're not that stupid, Dad." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Well, I looked!" Isshin exclaimed.

"Whatever…" Karin sighed.

Rukia and Renji had gone home a few hours later. Well, Rukia had to go to the Urahara Shop to find some more Soul Candy in the form of Chappy the Rabbit, leaving Ichigo to wait for her return in his Christmas-free room.

"It looks so depressing now." Kon whined as he climbed on the bed.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Ichigo said.

"But I'm not tired!" Kon exclaimed.

"What do you expect after breaking into my supply of Red Bulls?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just try to sleep, okay, Kon?"

"Fine…" Kon curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed and tried to fall asleep.

When the room was silent once more, Ichigo found that he couldn't sleep either. The events of the day had certainly been tiring, yet he couldn't fall asleep. Christmas was such a pain, but it was a little fun decorating the clinic. Fun, that is, when Kon wasn't trying to destroy his room.

**I hope it wasn't that bad. Is it obvious I love the RenjiXIchigo pairing? ^_^ Review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
